


About Time

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: As preparations for Ron and Hermione’s wedding commence, another romance brews.  Remus/Charlie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, and Warner Bros., among others. No profit is being made from this; it’s all in fun.

**Additional Warnings:** Felching

**Author's Notes:** This was written for the [hp_backtosmut](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_backtosmut) fic exchange for caramellis, who requested wall sex, UST, dirty talk, first time for the couple, angry sex and rimming. As always, feedback is very much appreciated. I’ve been toying with not revealing a characters identity immediately, and I’d love any constructive comments on that!

~*~

It was too much to stand, watching that toned, young body move about the yard, muscles flexing as he lifted another bench into place. Remus’ mouth went dry as a bead of sweat slowly traveled down the young man’s spine to disappear when it met the line of his trousers at the small of his back.

The other man had been subtly taunting Remus for months now. It had started simply with stray touches and passing glances, but it gradually escalated. Remus still remembered almost choking to death the first time sexual innuendo was dropped into their conversation by those lush lips, and again with each suggestive flex of the body and every sexually charged action. It had gotten so Remus couldn’t even see the man without an accompanying raging hard on, throbbing and disrupting all other thought.

And the smoldering look that accompanied a complaint about the heat as the young man stripped off his shirt was certainly not lost on Remus. And, as Remus admired that wonderfully toned arse as its owner bent to adjust the aisle runner, he decided it was high time he do something to relieve himself.

~*~

“Do you have to tease the poor man constantly,” Bill, voice lowered, rebuked his brother as he watched him bend over and present Remus with a spectacular view.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to if he’d just make a move, now would I?” Charlie retorted, shooting a charged look over his shoulder at the man in question.

“Still, Charlie.”

“And when was the last time _you_ tried to land a bloke?” At his brother’s silence, Charlie continued softly, “That’s what I thought. Believe it or not, Bill, I know what I’m going about, and once I’ve got him, I mean to keep him.”

“Alright then,” Bill replied, “Look, could you go around the side of the house and find the ribbon for the benches? It should be somewhere in that pile of wedding stuff.”

“Sure thing.”

Charlie walked around the corner, unaware that he was being stalked, and Bill smirked as he watched Remus Lupin creep silently in pursuit.

~*~

Charlie was rummaging through the towering stack of wedding related paraphernalia that was stacked along the west facing wall of the Burrow. He was cursing under his breath, so absorbed in his search that he missed the other person approaching him from behind. He jumped, scattering the pile across the lawn, when a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder.

“Charlie,” Remus growled in his ear, “I think it’s time you helped me get rid of a problem.”

“Problem?” Charlie shivered at the light puffs of breath hitting the back of his neck.

“Mmm,” Remus hummed, pressing himself against Charlie’s hip.

“Ah… I suppose it’s only fair, seeing as I helped cause it.”

“Yes,” Remus growled, roughly backing Charlie into the stone wall. “You’ve been quite the little tease.”

Charlie squirmed in the place he was held between Remus and the wall, grinning up at Remus as his wrists were firmly pinned in place above his head.

Remus leaned in, lightly kissing Charlie’s lips before biting down on his lower one. 

“What do you want from me?” he asked in a murmur.

“You, damn it.”

Remus dove in to kiss Charlie in earnest, his tongue delving into the welcoming mouth. He groaned as Charlie sucked softly on his tongue, reveling in the feel of his lower lip and chin growing wet with saliva. He moved to pin Charlie’s wrist with one hand, brushing his other hand up Charlie’s chest to stroke and twist a nipple.

Charlie broke away, turning his head to gasp for air, and Remus’ lips lunged forward to suck along his neck.

Charlie groaned and ground his hips forward, rubbing himself against the matching bulge in Remus’ trousers.

“Remus, please.”

Remus paused and drew back from Charlie’s neck to watch as the other man writhed in frustration.

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, he said, “I suppose I can tease you in retribution later…”

His hands, however, belied his reluctance as they darted straight to the fastenings of Charlie’s trousers.

“Ah,” he murmured in appreciation, pushing the trousers off Charlie’s hips and letting them fall to ground. “I knew those jeans were far too tight for you to wear pants underneath.”

Charlie groaned, pulling against Remus’ restraining hand, as his cock sprang free to rest against his abdomen. 

Remus chuckled, “Would you like me to fuck you, Charlie? To take you right here, against this wall? You’ve certainly been begging for it lately, flaunting your tight arse around, displaying for me.”

Remus leaned closer to whisper in Charlie’s ear, “I know you do. You’re gagging for it, aren’t you? I’m going to fuck you so hard, spread you open on my cock. I’ll pound into your tight little hole and then smirk as I watch you try not to squirm on those hard benches later today.”

Charlie gasped as Remus brushed the rough material of his trousers against Charlie’s exposed erection.

“And you’ll love it, won’t you?”

“Merlin, yes!” cried Charlie, desperately toeing off his shoes and trousers, and frantically kicking them aside. “Ah, fuck me! Come on, Remus, fuck me. Fuck me, please, pl-”

His begging was cut off as Remus forcefully kissed him, and he moaned into that hot mouth as he heard Remus fumbling with the button to his own trousers.

Frustrated, Remus finally jerked his trousers open, struggling to push both his trousers and his pants off his hips with one hand. He finally succeeded and added an obscene wiggle to make them drop to the ground. He looked up to find Charlie staring fixedly at his stiff cock, and smirked.

“See something you like?” he asked.

Charlie just continued to stare and slowly licked along his lower lip.

Spurred back into action, Remus jerked Charlie’s leg up to wrap around his hips, and then probed for Charlie’s entrance. He stroked at the puckered opening, growing impossibly harder at the sound of the other man’s panting.

He muttered a quick spell for preparation and positioned the head of his cock, teasing Charlie’s entrance with it.

“Rem – uh!” Charlie’s protest broke off with a gasp as Remus shoved his cock in until he was fully sheathed in the warm, welcoming channel. 

He held himself deeply seated within Charlie and ducked in to lick at Charlie’s throat.

“Move, Remus,” Charlie demanded breathlessly, clenching his internal muscles around the thick cock stretching his opening. “Move!”

Remus growled deep in his throat and slowly withdrew his cock until only the head of the penis remained inside. He and Charlie made eye contact, scarcely breathing with the intensity.

“Hard,” whispered Charlie, and Remus quickly complied, slamming back in forcefully.

Remus thrust into Charlie’s arse with fast, nearly brutal strokes, relishing the little clenches Charlie would give as Remus rubbed repeatedly against his prostate.

Both men were panting, breaths coming in harsh gasps in time with the pace of their fucking. 

Remus dug his fingers into Charlie’s thigh using it to pull Charlie closer and to get leverage as he began to thrust more deeply. He began peppering kisses along Charlie’s jaw as the red head started moaning his name, almost incoherently.

Finally, the press of Remus’ belly against his cock with each rolling thrust was too much, and Charlie cried out, body jerking slightly as he coated their chests in streams of milky cum.

Remus slammed in deeply, biting lightly into Charlie’s neck as he filled him with his seed.

He released Charlie’s wrists, hands coming up to cradle Charlie’s face to kiss him deeply as his sated cock slipped from the well-used hole. 

Stepping back, Remus eyed Charlie. “You’re a mess.”

“You’re one to talk,” retorted Charlie, bending over and scooping up his jeans.

Remus watched with interest as Charlie’s open hole was revealed by the action, the line of come drizzling down Charlie’s pale thigh fascinating him. He moved quickly, pressing his hand into the small of Charlie’s back to prevent him from rising. 

“Wha – oooh, fuck!” Charlie cried as he felt Remus trail his tongue up his inner thigh to run along his crevice.

He was near to tears with pleasure, cock stirring as Remus probed his loose hole, licking, kissing, and sucking at the entrance. 

Remus slipped his tongue in as deeply as he could, tasting the mingled flavors of himself and his red-headed lover. Pulling away with an obscene slurping noise, he smacked his lips and muttered another spell. 

Charlie gave a small whimper of dismay as he suddenly found himself cleaned and the both of them clad in formal robes.

Remus stood up and pulled Charlie to him tightly so his back was flush with Remus’ chest. 

“You taste of ambrosia,” he said, licking along the shell of Charlie’s ear. “And if you can sit through your brother’s wedding and reception half-hard with your arse aching, then I promise a repeat performance. What do you say?”

Charlie grinned at Remus over his shoulder. “It’s about time.”

~*~

“Charlie!” exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, “We’ve been looking all over for you; the guests have started to arrive. And you’re such a sight, what on earth have you been doing?”

“Yes, Charlie,” Bill piped in, grinning at his brother, “What in buggery have you been up to?”

“Shut it, Bill,” said Charlie with a glare, stalking off to grab a seat next to Remus who was settling on one of the benches. He tried not to wince as he sat.

His mother, missing the hint, reprimanded Bill, “Watch your language, young man. Though, it was only to be expected with that hair, and that earring.”

Charlie and Remus caught each others eye and laughed.

~fin~


End file.
